


Tag Along

by inuko678



Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, jaehyun is mark's roomie, jaemin pops up, markhyuck, markhyuck are soft boyfriends, maybe I'll write Jeno and Renjun in, mentions of yong, part of a series, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Donghyuck goes with Mark to one of his classes.





	Tag Along

"You wanna come to class with me?" Mark chuckled out curiously as he yanked a t-shirt over his bare torso. From his spot snuggled under Mark's covers, Donghyuck nodded. "Yea, why not?" he responded with a shrug. Mark shimmied into his jeans with practiced ease and asked, "Don't you have your own classes to go to?" Donghyuck yawned widely and stretched his arms over his head. "My morning class was canceled so I'm free until like 11am," he explained as he turned on his side stare at his boyfriend.

 

Mark plopped down onto his bed next to his boyfriend and reached for a pair of rolled socks from the pile of clean clothes on his floor. "And you wanna spend your morning in my Biology lecture?" he asked as he pulled on his socks, they were navy like his t-shirt.

 

Donghyuck scooted closer so he could rest his head against his boyfriend's hip. "I wanna spend my morning with you, Canada," he corrected, "Is that okay?" He picked imaginary lint off Mark's white jeans while he awaited an answer. Mark looked down at his boyfriend's wide eyes and smiled softly at him. "Of course it's okay Hyuck," he assured, "It's sweet that you're willing to sacrifice your morning to spend time with me. I'm actually excited to go to Biology for once."

 

He brushed his boyfriend's silky fringe back and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He raked his long fingers through Donghyuck's metallic strands and smiled wider at him, "I love you, Hyuck," he said.

 

Donghyuck blushed a little and abruptly sat up, "Don't be gross so early in the morning," he cutely whined. He sat up and combed his hair back down over his forehead. Mark grinned and pushed at Donghyuck's shoulder until the younger was lying on his back. "But you're so cute, I can't help it," he said as he climbed over the younger. Donghyuck's protective sheet fell down to reveal his chest. His soft bronze skin was littered with purple and red hickies...some from the night before...some not.

 

Donghyuck's blush deepened, but he did wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck. He was really hoping Mark wanted to play more. 

 

"I'm not trying to be cute, I'm trying to be a good boyfriend," Donghyuck mumbled as he stroked the blond hair at Mark's nape. "And you don't understand how cute that is to me," Mark said pinching Donghyuck's cheeks. "Kiss me, hyung," Donghyuck requested while pulling the elder down by his neck. Mark nodded and gripped the younger's cheeks in his hand, squeezing to make the younger's lips pucker.

 

He pressed his lips firmly to Donghyuck's. The younger moaned into the sweet kiss and hugged his boyfriend tighter. Mark gently nipped at his boyfriend's bottom lip before sealing their lips again. Mark only broke the kiss when he felt the younger's growing erection against his thigh, "Hyuck, no. Class," he said pulling away. Donghyuck whined, "But hyung...you started it." He reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, attempting to pull him back in.

 

"And I'm ending it," Mark sternly said while shaking the younger's hands up, "Get dressed baby, I'll make us a quick breakfast." Donghyuck grumbled but made his way into his boyfriend's conjoined bathroom. "TEN MINUTES!" Mark called after his boyfriend before he slipped on his sneakers.

 

"Okay!" the younger obediently responded. He'd never tell Mark, but he loved it when he was being authoritative. 

<>

A damp haired Donghyuck rounded the corner wearing his black tee from yesterday and a pair of jeans he stole from Mark's closet. He wandered into the kitchen to see his boyfriend waiting for his roommate to finish up making breakfast. Donghyuck poked Mark in his side as he sat down beside him on one of the tall barstools at the counter . "I thought YOU were supposed to be making us breakfast, Mr. Lee?" he said with a questioning stare and amused smirk. 

 

"Well, Mr. Lee, Jaehyun-hyung beat me to it," Mark replied through a grin. Jaehyun placed small plates in front of the pair, "It's too early for you guys to be acting so cheesy," he told them though he couldn't hide the dimpled smile on his face. Donghyuck blushed and dropped his eyes to his plate. Mark laughed at his roommate and placed a comforting hand on Donghyuck's thigh, squeezing softly. "I'm sorry hyung, we'll try to tone it down in the mornings," he promised.

 

Jaehyun smiled wider and spooned scrambled eggs onto their plates, "Don't. I'm just messing with you. Trust me, Taeyongie and I are no better...worse actually," he assured the younger. He grabbed the plate of toast off the stove and placed it on the counter before serving himself up a plate. "Where is Taeyong-hyung anyway?" Donghyuck asked as he piled his eggs onto a slice of toast, "Didn't he come back with you last night?"

 

Jaehyun nodded, "Yea...he's still sleeping...I kind of wore him out last night," he impishly responded. "We know," Mark and Donghyuck simultaneously responded before bursting out into laughter. "For someone with such a deep voice, Taeyongie-hyung is very loud. We had to turn the music all the way up," Mark revealed to his roomie. Jaehyun shrugged and leaned back against the counter behind him, "At least I had the decency to do it in my room and NOT on the couch like a certain roommate of mine," he taunted. 

 

Mark groaned and rolled his eyes as his boyfriend blushed yet again, "You're never going to drop that are you?" he whined to his roommate. "Not a chance," Jaehyun chuckled out before sipping his coffee. Donghyuck buried his burning face in his hands, 'We have got to start hanging out at my place.' he thought to him self.

<>

Donghyuck trailed closely behind his boyfriend as they entered his Biology lecture, he gripped his backpack straps tightly. They were the first to arrive, not even the professor was there yes. "Why are we here so early, Mark?" he asked with raised brows, "I knew you were a nerd." He shook his head in mock disappointment. He would never willingly admit that he loved how studious Mark was. 

 

"Actually, it's so I can pick my seat," Mark replied with a roll of his eyes. "Where do you wanna sit?" he asked the younger as an afterthought.

 

Donghyuck quickly scanned the large room lecture room, "So many seats...top left corner?" he said looking up at the taller boy. "Oddly specific," he laughed out. He snagged the younger's hand and led him up to his requested seating area. Donghyuck pillowed his head on his backpack and watched in boredom as the rest of the class trickled in. Mark patiently waited for class to begin, occupying his free time with setting up his notebook and pens to take notes. He absentmindedly reached over to stroked the back of his boyfriend's hair as he put his phone on silent.

 

"You can go to sleep if you want," Mark told his boyfriend as he dropped his bag on the floor under his seat, "This professor doesn't really care. He doesn't even take attendance." Donghyuck sat up straight and shook his head, "No it's okay, I'm not sleepy...but do you have any snacks in your bag?" he said looking at the elder hopefully.

 

Mark shook his head, "No, I'm sorry Hyuck. I'll get you some lunch before your afternoon class," he promised. Donghyuck gave his boyfriend a bright smile and extended his hand, "Deal!" Mark grinned and shook the younger's hand.

 

"Mark! Please, please, please tell me you did the homework quiz," a frantic voice called from behind them. Doghyuck turned to see an annoyingly pretty boy setting up camp in the desk directly behind them. Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at the boy, 'Who is this guy??' he thought, temper spiking along with his jealousy. Donghyuck's eyes focused on Mark as the elder replied, "Now Jaemin, what good what it do if I just gave you all the answers? How will you learn?"

 

Jaemin and Donghyuck both rolled their eyes. "Mark Lee, don't be an asshole. Please? I had a late night," Jaemin said clasping his hands together in a begging gesture. "Obviously not doing your homework," Donghyuck couldn't help but snipe. That was when Jaemin finally noticed him. "Mark who is this cutie?" he asked reaching over to ruffle Donghyuck's hair. Donghyuck leaned away and swatted the stranger's hands away from his personal bubble.

 

"My boyfriend, Lee Donghyuck," Mark easily introduced as he passed his homework over for his friend to copy. 

 

"Mark Lee! You never said you were attached," Jaemin squealed with an eager clap of his hands, "And such good taste too. He's so cute." Mark shook his head at his friend, "Shut up, Jaemin. He's not a puppy, you don't have to coo at him like that," he snapped. Jaemin ignored his friend and extended a hand to Donghyuck, "Hi cutie, my name is Na Jaemin," he introduced himself, "And if you ever get tired of Toronto, then I'd be happy to take you out."

 

Donghyuck didn't know what to say, so he just turned around and ignored the whole situation. Mark reached back and snatched his homework back, "Enjoy failing, jerk," he said. "Mark!!!!!!! I was just kidding!" Jaemin cried out reaching for the paper. "And I was just kidding about letting you copy," Mark countered as he held his homework out of his friend's reach.

 

"I promise I was only messing with you," Jaemin pleaded, "You know I only have eyes for a certain Public Relations major." Mark narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Mmmhmm, sure," Mark said wearily, but he did hand his homework back over to his friend. Donghyuck watched the exchange in mild amusement, this Jaemin guy was kind of funny. Jaemin placed a hand on Donghyuck's shoulder, "Sorry no hard feelings, we can still be friends right?" he asked through a wide and charming smile. Donghyuck frowned but he did nod.

<>

For the duration of Mark's lecture, Donghyuck studied him. Once the teacher began speaking, Mark had gone into good student mode. He flipped his phone face down, tilted his notebook, and began filling pages with notes from the overhead projector. He used the green pen Donghyuck had randomly given him and the younger couldn't help but feel touched. When he gave his boyfriend the pen, Mark acted like he was too manly to use a green ink pen.

 

Donghyuck decided he really liked his boyfriend's studious face. His brows knitted in concentration, and his eyes moved sharply as he read, and he bit his lips whenever he re-read his notes. Donghyuck thought his boyfriend looked really cool and sexy. It was taking everything in him not to reach out and push Mark's falling blond hair out of his face, he was too afraid to break the elder's focus.

 

He did, however, slyly pull his phone out and open Snapchat. He snapped a picture of his boyfriend's profile, taking care to download the photo to his phone before adding a caption. 'So Serious. Mark's does have 2 eyebrows. I promise,' it said and then he shared the pic to his story. Donghyuck really wanted to take another pic and this time he did interrupt his boyfriend's trance to do so. "Mark-hyung," he whispered.

 

Mark eyes cut to his boyfriend for a second before looking back down at his notes. He did look back up, though, when he noticed the phone. Mark took a brief second to pose: his standard peace sign and a cute lopsided grin. When he was sure his boyfriend got what he wanted he went back to paying attention to his instructor. Donghyuck saved and shared that picture also.

 

"Awwww, I want a boyfriend too," they heard Jaemin softly whine behind them. The couple shared a smile, but neither replied.

<>

After Mark's class, when they were strolling across campus, the elder asked, "So how'd you like my class?" Donghyuck rolled his eyes and said, "It was SO boring! Even more boring than my Economy class." Mark chuckled and slung an arm over his boyfriend's shoulders, "Funny, because I thought it was super interesting. I got some great notes," he responded excitedly. Donghyuck wrapped an arm around the elder's slim waist, "You big nerd, you're a biology major, of course you loved it," he replied back.

 

"Anyways, I'm glad you came with me. Even though we couldn't really talk, I felt super relaxed knowing you were right beside me," Mark easily revealed to the younger. Donghyuck gagged and threw Mark's arm off his shoulder. "Yuck, always so cheesy,"  he playfully complained before jogging away from the elder. "HEY WAIT!" Mark yelled as he chased after his boyfriend.

 

They wound up in a cute little campus near the entrance of their campus, Donghyuck's class was in the building adjacent to them. The health building, Donghyuck was taking Human Health 101. 

 

They'd both ordered small entrees, but Mark ordered a hot green tea and Donghyuck ordered a cafe latte. And then they did something obnoxiously cliche, swapped sandwich halves. Mark gave Hyuck half of his turkey and swiss. Hyuck gave Mark half of his Avocado toast. Donghyuck smiled at his boyfriend as he sipped on his hot coffee and Mark shook his head. 

 

"What?" Donghyuck asked as he lifted the half of Mark's sandwich on his plate. "You've got foam on your face," Mark said through a smile. Donghyuck shrugged and picked the white onions from between the meat and cheese on the sandwich half, "So?" he said. Mark sighed and reached over and wiped Donghyuck's top lip clean with his thumb.

 

Mark licked his thumb before wiping it on a napkin. It was Donghyuck's turn to shake his head, "Always looking for an excuse to touch me," he cutely accused. Mark sucked his teeth and frowned, "What? I don't need an excuse to touch you. You belong to me, I'll touch you when I want," he said. Donghyuck scarfed down the rest of the sandwich before saying, "Oh Mark, so possessive."

 

"Whatever Sunflower," Mark said as he stood up. Donghyuck looked up at his boyfriend in confusion, "Where are you going?" he asked. "I've got another class and it's on the OPPOSITE end of campus," the elder told him before he finished his avocado toast with one big bite. He downed the rest of his tea, "If I don't leave now, I'll be late." He grabbed his bag off the back of his chair.

 

Donghyuck pouted and crossed his arms, "So you're just going to leave in the middle of our lunch date?" he asked. Mark pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed Donghyuck his credit card, "Sorry baby, but I don't wanna be late," Mark said apologetically. Donghyuck sighed, but nodded as he snatched Mark's card. "Pick me up from class?" the elder asked him hopefully, "We can have dinner, I think Taeyong-hyung is cooking."

 

Donghyuck perked up and quickly nodded. Mark smiled at his boyfriend, "Good," he said before kissing his boyfriend's crown. "Love you," Mark whispered into his hair before making a hasty exit. Donghyuck whole face felt hot, Mark Lee just said he loved him in a room full of people and didn't even flinch. Donghyuck felt stone still in his seat, it wasn't the first time Mark has said it (he said it alot), but Donghyuck always reacted the same way.

 

It always shocked Donghyuck that he was in an actual adult relationship with someone. "I love you too," Donghyuck finally squeaked out after some minutes, only to realize the recipient of his love was no longer in the vicinity. Donghyuck quickly whipped his phone out and sent his boyfriend a quick text message declaring his return of Mark's love.

 

'Late reaction, much?' Mark's reply came.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited about this series because I've been wanting to write some MarkHyuck.


End file.
